


Drabbles - Oracle!Verse

by minigami



Series: La Metamorfosis de Timothy Drake (tít. prov.) [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: AU, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim se harta de Gotham y de Bruce y de todo y se muda a Nueva York. Poco después adopta la identidad de Proteo, y comienza a trabajar con Oráculo y su grupo de operativos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles - Oracle!Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Posteado también en mi LJ. Forman parte de un universo más amplio.   
> (Colocados en orden cronológico)

**el reverso de la sonrisa.**  
  
Está seguro de que Tim es una de esas personas cuya cara cambia al sonreír. Como si el juego de músculos fuera un truco de magia y bastara para limar asperezas y borrar años y experiencia.  
  
Tim nunca sonríe cuando está con Jason. Al menos, no de verdad. Jason no le da la razones. Las muecas de Tim cuando están juntos están hechas de dientes y sarcasmo y superioridad, de miradas de reojo que ocultan secretos. De azul que se vuelve gris ártico y desconfianza.  
  
Proteo no es Red Robin, pero Tim es siempre Tim, lleve el disfraz que lleve. Y eso  que Jason rompió aún duele, y Jason se siente tan bien, tan seguro de su posición, que a veces se da pena a sí mismo.  
  
En un mundo como el suyo, siempre cambiante, en el que nada es constante, algo como el odio de Tim es lo único que es capaz de anclarle.  
Tim y sus expresiones de desprecio son su punto de referencia.  
  
  


 **la cueva.**  
  
A la Cueva se llega por el metro. Detrás de lo que aparenta ser una puerta más de mantenimiento, se encuentra una serie de pasillos laberínticos plagados de cámaras, que graban hasta el último suspiro.  
  
Jason lo sabe porque Tim es ese tipo de persona. Le gusta observar, tomar notas. Para la gente como él, el conocimiento es la única forma absoluta de control, y, como Bruce, a veces lleva al extremo esta  filosofía. Jason cruza a pasos tranquilos el pasillo plagado de cañerías, e intenta con mediano éxito situar todas las cámaras.  
  
Tim le espera al otro lado de la puerta blindada, en un refugio hecho de pantallas y monitores, todos parpadeantes. Jason ha estado pocas veces en lo que todo el mundo, incluido Tim, ha bautizado como la Cueva, pero sus contadas visitas han bastado para grabarla en su memoria. Consta de una habitación pequeña, semicircular, con las paredes forradas de ordenadores siempre encendidos.  
  
Jason sabe que, en algún lugar, hay otra habitación. Pero duda que alguna vez sea invitado a entrar.  
  
  


 **adrenalina.**  
  
Saber que es Tim el que está detrás de la máscara no lo hace más sencillo. Que sea el puto Drake el que lleva la piel oscura de Proteo, el que sonríe a los delincuentes y les vacila y juega con ellos, el que le agarra con un guante de cuero de la muñeca y soporta su peso con engañosa facilidad, el que discute con Babs por los comunicadores en ese idioma que solo ellos dos comprenden y luego ladra órdenes a Nightwing que Nightwing obedece, cuyos más leves gestos son interpretados por Blackbat y Ravager sin dudar un segundo.  
  
Proteo sienta a Tim como un guante. Y, a veces, Jason se encuentra echando de menos el viejo disfraz de Red Robin.  
  
Porque Jason se siente como un puto viejo verde cuando le observa moverse, usando las sombras y usando a la gente, y el traje de Proteo es poco más que unos pantalones ajustados y una chaqueta oscura, pero cambia tanto las cosas.  
  
Y Tim siempre lo sabe. Siempre se vuelve a mirarle por encima del hombro, la cabeza algo inclinada, el flequillo tapándole el lugar de la máscara donde deberían estar los ojos. Y no falla, el escalofrío que le recorre a Jason la espalda y le pone en movimiento cuando Tim se da la vuelta del todo, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la barbilla algo alzada.  
  
Siempre cae. Siempre se tira de la azotea de turno, o del puente, o de lo que sea, esperando que Tim le siga, que esté allí cuando termine de caer, con sus sonrisas de medio lado que saben a sangre y a menta, y le arrancan gruñidos sin llegar a enseñar los dientes. Gruñidos que hunde en lo que puede, en cuellos entrevistos, en mejillas que piden a gritos un afeitado y que son lo que más recuerda cuando está solo.  
A veces cree que Tim no tiene ni idea del efecto que produce en los que le rodean. Que realmente no ve las miradas, las sonrisas, que no escucha los susurros.  
  
El resto del tiempo está jodidamente seguro de que Tim lo ve todo, y es como es para provocar esa reacción.  
  
Así que Jason se ajusta a lo que conoce y juega también. A arrancar gemidos y a tocar donde Tim no quiere que ponga las manos. Convierte el mundo en cuero y paredes sucias de ladrillo y obliga a Tim a prestarle atención, a dejar de pretender que es algo que no es.  
Le quita la capa de respetabilidad y coherencia y le obliga a sacar los dientes.  
  
Y si las sonrisas sin dientes de Tim le arrancan gruñidos, sus dientes le sacan a Jason carcajadas.

  
  
  
 **el después del para siempre.**  
  
El después, en la cama, es siempre lo más difícil.  
  
(Porque siempre hay después. Poner tierra por medio nunca es una opción. Y Tim no es suyo, ni lo será nunca, pero - ¡sorpresa! - Jason nunca ha sido nunca de esos. Siempre hay después.)  
  
Es fácil olvidar quiénes son entre las sábanas. Dejar que el calor y los olores familiares sustituyan cosas tan tontas como los recuerdos y las lealtades, que conviertan las cicatrices en lugares sensibles de fácil acceso.  
  
Tim duerme como un gato. Arqueado en una curva infinita, una mano siempre extendida, intentando alcanzar algo que siempre parece escapar. Y a Jason le fascina contar vértebras. Observar el juego de luces y sombras que son la combinación de los rasgos de su rostro. Ver con cuánto se puede quedar si guarda silencio y aguanta la respiración.  
  
En la luz  que entra por la ventana de la habitación de Nueva York, siempre pálida al amanecer, es tan fácil. El engaño, la mentira, creerse el para siempre que son ellos dos con los ojos cerrados, compartiendo aire y colchón.  
  
Pero lo malo de vivir de las noches es que siempre llega el día. Y Jason siempre se marcha, y suele dejar palabras que duelen, y Tim le devuelve golpe por golpe, usando el frío hielo de su indiferencia, que es impenetrable, y que a Jason le hace más daño del que jamás reconocerá.  
  
Sin embargo, lo que importa (lo peor) es que siempre vuelven. Que siempre hay después.  
  
Después, siempre existen en el tiempo robado que hay en la cama.


End file.
